millsberryfandomcom-20200214-history
11/26/2008 - Join The Walk For Malawi
JOIN THE WALK FOR MALAWI By Everett F. Stevens Staff Writer Wednesday, November 26, 2008 — The Walk for Malawi was officially kicked off today by Community Center Director of Donations, Laslo Balint. While raising support for the same country, this large-scale charity effort has a slightly different focus than last spring's Feed Children of Malawi. "The money we raise will go towards helping to build homes in Malawi, so that teachers for the schools there have a place to live. It's vital to their education system and country as a whole. Many teachers and children will benefit greatly from these efforts," commented Balint. The Walk for Malawi event will last for a month. During that month all citizens of Millsberry will be able to lace up their walking shoes and get involved. Laslo excitedly explained how the event works. "First, you have to register for Walk for Malawi. That's one of the most important parts. After that you can go to the brand new Poster Jams to design your own unique poster helping to support Walk for Malawi. "We need as many people to sign up as possible, so it's key to use your best design skills. The power of persuasion is in your hands. "Word of mouth is always an effective promotion, so encourage your friends to join any way you can. "Once you begin your walk, you'll get to travel around Millsberry from location to location completing different activities until you reach the finish line. Chances are, you'll have a lot of fun in the process." Laslo also explained how much money he potentially plans to donate to Malawi. "The donations will be based on how many citizens participate, so it's of the utmost importance that you encourage your friends to register. There are four different participation levels for the donation: - Over 25,000 participants = $10,000 Donation - 50,000 - 75,000 participants = $15,000 Donation - 75,000 - 100,000 participants = $20,0000 Donation - Over 100,000 participants = $25,000 Donation "It's a community-wide effort, so I hope to see everyone out there when the walk begins. Visit the Walk for Malawi headquarters to register for the walk. "You can also find more information about Malawi at the brand new Cause Tour Bus. Don't forget to swing by the new Poster Jams too. "There are a lot of cool things happening in Millsberry, and all for a great cause. You have the power to contribute, just by getting involved. "Kids helping other kids is an inspiring thing. Together we can all make a difference." ---- CHECK OUT NEW POSTER JAMS AND CAUSE TOUR BUS Wednesday, November 26, 2008 — Along with Walk for Malawi, Laslo Balint unveiled his new Cause Tour Bus and Poster Jams. Both are integral pieces in his charity Walk for Malawi event, but are sure to continue making Millsberry a better community for quite some time. Don't waste a minute. You'll want to be one of the first to witness these amazing tools of goodwill. Category:Gazettes Category:2008 Gazettes Category:November 2008 Gazettes